1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bowling ball and, more particularly, to a bowling ball with an annular-like weight block member and an associated top weight block member.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Various weight blocks are known for redistributing the weight of a bowling ball to achieve desired dynamic characteristics.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,828 issued Oct. 24, 1978, to Amburgey, one weight block configuration is a segment of an annular weight block within which a pair of radial spoke-like weight members are contained. Disadvantageously, there is no top weight block spaced from the annular weight block. Other configurations, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,034, issued May 19, 1981, to MacDonald, include weight blocks in the shape of a segment of a circle, but none of these circular segments are aligned with the center of the bowling ball or are associated with other weight blocks which are spaced from the annular segments. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,899, issued Mar. 23, 1982, to Salvino, annular segments are shown which are aligned with the center of the ball but which also lack any associated top weights spaced from the segments.
It is known in the art to locate weight blocks in a parallel relationship to the rolling plane of the ball to provide dynamic stabilization. This is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,828 issued Oct. 24, 1978 to Amburgey and 4,183,527 issued Jan. 15, 1980 to Amburgey, as well. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,034 issued May 19, 1981 to MacDonald, the weight block is placed on either side of the ball for positive or negative side weighting.
Thus, of all the known weight block distribution systems and methods, only the bowling ball shown in U.S. Patent of Amburgey employs a weight having an annular-like shape, i.e. an annular or other closed loop shape. While these two high density weights are embedded into the annular-like weight block for improved action, since they are in the form of radial spokes with no significant lateral extent transverse to the radius and with no portion of the spokes extending either into the core or outside of the annular-like weight block, it is believed the improvement in the degree of action and consistency and control of the action for different drilling positions is limited. In addition the density of the radial spokes is greater than, rather than equal to that of the core, in order to improve the action which disadvantageously precludes an integral construction. These density differentials are believed required because of the total containment of the radial spokes within the annular weight block with no part extending inwardly into the core or outwardly into the main body of the ball for increased effect.